The Power of True Love
by Kristen3
Summary: After locating Pandora's Box, Belle realizes how much she truly misses Rumple, but a mermaid named Ariel knows just what to say to remind her to have faith in his love. Set after 3.7, "Dark Hollow." Belle/Ariel friendship one-shot.


Belle hugged Ariel tightly. "Thank you. So much." She smiled at the mermaid.

"Thank _you_," Ariel replied. "This was my first time, you know...living somewhere dry." She grinned, looking out at the ocean which had been her home for most of her life.

It was strange how quickly Belle and Ariel had bonded. But, then, they did have quite a bit in common. Both were in love with men they couldn't be with. Belle was grateful that Ariel had assured her that Rumple was still alive, still on his mission to rescue Henry from Neverland. Belle hugged her new friend once more. "Will you tell Rumple something for me?"

"Of course," Ariel replied. "What would you like me to say?"

"Tell him I miss him. And tell him to come home soon." Belle wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

Ariel squeezed her friend's hand. "He's going to. Now that he's got a way to defeat Pan, I'm sure he won't be gone much longer." The mermaid could tell that Ariel was somewhat unconvinced. "We did it, Belle. We saved Storybrooke!"

"We did, didn't we?" Belle asked with a laugh. It was so strange. All of her life, Belle had loved books, and she'd longed to be a hero, like the characters she'd read about. She had taken Rumpelstiltskin's offer to be his caretaker in order to save her village from ogres. But that hadn't worked out as planned, not once she fell in love with the mysterious, immortal Dark One.

Her attempt at heroism had backfired. And then, she fell victim to Queen Regina's curse, which ripped her away from the Enchanted Forest and brought her here. She spent 28 lonely years in an asylum, until the curse was broken a year ago. Once she was reunited with Rumple, she thought she might finally get her happy ending. Just when things were really looking up, she lost her memory after accidentally crossing the town line. Luckily, Rumple found a way to restore her memory, just in time for Henry to be kidnapped. It was all such a roller coaster, Belle often wondered if she might really belong in an institution.

But now, _finally_, Belle had found her purpose. When Rumple left on his desperate mission to save young Henry, Belle wanted so badly to go with him. She knew she could help somehow. But Rumple wouldn't hear of it. She had thought he left her behind because he didn't think he needed her. Thanks to Ariel, however, she had managed to locate Pandora's Box.

Ariel knew she probably wasn't nearly as smart as Belle, but she did know a thing or two. Right now, she could sense her new friend's loneliness. "Belle, can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes, of course." Belle did not hesitate. After all they'd been through in the past few days, how could Belle not trust this mermaid?

"After Ursula – I mean, Regina – took my voice away, I thought my life was over. Ever since, I've been wandering the ocean, without my true love, and almost no friends. But look at me now. I've got my voice back_, and_ my legs. If all goes well, I'll even have Eric soon, too. So you can't give up, OK?"

"I won't," Belle promised. She knew what was at stake here: Rumple's life, and also Henry's, and everyone else who'd left on Hook's ship. Even with Pandora's Box, it was still a longshot. She forced aside such thoughts, refusing to dwell on them. Instead, she remembered what she had told Ariel about her beloved teacup. "No matter how much this thing's been through, it's survived. Just like our love."

With one last wave goodbye, Ariel walked into the water. A moment later, she took off the bracelet which had given her temporary legs. Belle watched as the mermaid swam away.

Even with the dwarfs, Dr. Hopper, and all of her other friends here, Storybrooke without Rumple was a very lonely place. Sure, as the town librarian, she always had the company of books. But not even they could ever take the place of true love. As she began to walk back towards Rumple's shop, Belle glanced at the spot where she had last seen him. As clearly as if she were speaking them now, replayed her last words to him in her mind. "The future isn't always what it seems. I _will_ see you again."

Suddenly, she felt more certain of it than ever before. Not only was Rumpelstiltskin a man whose dark magic scared almost everyone, but there was an even greater force working in his favor: true love. In Belle's experience, nothing could defeat that.

**The End**


End file.
